Tumbleshanks
Fairlands > Redforts > Tumbleshanks Tumbleshanks is a dwarf fortress. Establishment= When Ooho Redquarrier was exiled from Frostholm in AS 150, he gathered six other Redquarrier Dwarfs who were similarly disenchanted with the outcome of the Frostholm Coup, and embarked to form his own settlement. These other dwarfs were... *Nikdag Redquarrier *Rkur Redquarrier *Tug Redquarrier *Eoni Redquarrier *Gagili Redquarrier *Hirod Redquarrier On AS 155, they struck the earth. Tumbleshanks was established in the Fairlands North Northeast of the City of Frostholm, across the East River. Layout Tumbleshanks is located inside (and on top of) a hill, flanked by woods to the north and south. It's only means of access are a tunnel that runs the length of it, and provides a means for wagons to pass through. The Dwarfs build a bridge that spans the East River, and provides the only means for wagons to cross between Greater Frostholm and the Airy Plains. The bridge is of course subject to steep tolls. Elven Conflict In AS 160, a caravan of Elves claiming to be from Lanthir pulled into the trade depot at Tumbleshanks, looking to barter. They became offended when offered goods containing wood they believed was irresponsibly sourced. The dwarfs responded by flooding the depot with magma. This began a long siege of Tumbleshanks, during which they persisted in warding off the subsequent retributive elf attacks with a complex system of trenches, walls, bridges, and traps. These fortifications have also blocked access to Tumbleshanks’s trade depot - and without a natural source of flux, forced them do the majority of their crafting out of iron and bronze. The End of Tumbleshanks? Ooro Redquarrier mandated the creation of a dozen steel ballista on AS 214, despite the lack of available steel. When they were not built, he began to have angry thoughts. Ooho Redquarrier stopped demanding steel ballistas briefly whilst possessed by some malignant spirit. As his kin watched with equal parts awe and terror, he blindly crafted an adamantine mace of the highest quality... then resumed his fixation on ballisti, threw a tantrum, and began smashing up the place with his new implement. His companions hid behind locked doors while Ooho rampaged about - emerging only to wall up their underground mine shaft when he wandered inside. The siege on the remaining six dwarfs continued until AS 283, when the elves noticed that there was no longer any visible movement. On AS 286, the elves cautiously advanced into the fortress, and found a gruesome scene inside: little but smashed items, noxious gasses, and dwarf bodies. The elves placed the six corpses that they located into coffins, and delivered them to the border of Frostholm. Tumbleshanks Reloaded On AS 290, Denk Redquarrier set off with a new group of dwarfs to reclaim the fortress, and attempt to give it a fresh start. He send word ahead of his group, to the elves of Lanthir, to attempt to repair relations with them. His group represents the last of the more peaceful-minded Redquarriers. Denk's companions are... *Fhah Redquarrier *Daad Redquarrier *Futot Redquarrier *Ach Redquarrier *Sirba Redquarrier *Aile Redquarrier Hidden Lore Knowledge Local: DC XX TEXT GOES HERE DM Only DM Notes TEXT GOES HERE Category:Location Category:City Category:V2.0